


I'm a Dick

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich are Best Friends, Insecure Mickey Milkovich, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Lip has been blowing off Mickey on accident for a while now and Mickey's starting to doubt if Lip really wants this relationship. Ian gets involved.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	I'm a Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reina_malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/gifts).



> So sorry I've been behind on my prompts! I'm getting some of the short ones written as quickly as I can before I start on the bigger, more detail important ones!

“Ian, can I ask you something?” Mickey asks, voice quiet and rather hesitant. Ian looks up from stacking up the new shipment they got this morning for the store, pulling out a box cutter and nodding for Mickey to continue. He rubs the back of his neck, shifting on his feet until he settles on leaning against the wall. “Hypothetically, if someone’s maybe-boyfriend was spending less time with them and spent more time hanging with college friends, should he worry?” 

Ian pauses, straightening up to look at Mickey with a frown. His best friend meets his confused gaze, his own expression completely blank. His foot taps impatiently, shifting against the wall under Ian’s questioning stare. Ian knows Mickey - this has to do with Lip. The two have been dating for almost a year now, Lip just recently heading off to college. He decides to play along, shrugging nonchalantly. “I don’t think so. Why? Does he think his maybe-boyfriend is cheating?” 

Mickey tenses up, scowling. “No! No, he wouldn’t do that.” 

Ian’s lips twitch up a bit. “Then what’s the problem, Mick?” 

Mickey huffs, looking away with an annoyed pout. “I don’t know,” he says, dropping the act. “Lip didn’t show up for…” He huffs, cheeks turning a bit pink. “He didn’t show up for our movie… hangout?” 

Ian smiles a bit, abandoning his task at hand. “Aw, you guys had a movie date?” 

“Don’t make it gay,” Mickey bites. He sighs after a moment, half nodding, half shrugging. “ _Were_ gonna have a movie thing. But he didn’t show up and when I called, he said he got held back by his college buds.” 

Ian hums, crossing his arms. “So he got held up? So what?” 

He can tell there’s more to this. Mickey’s body language is giving it away. “I just…” Mickey hesitates, shaking his head. “He’s done this a few times before. Keeps canceling our plans, staying in the dorm when he was supposed to come down, doesn’t text or call as much. Fuck, I can barely hold a conversation with him now. He’s so tired all the time and whenever we do talk, he’s always so moody.” 

Ian chuckles, tilting his head a bit as he observes his best friend. “Getting lonely?” 

Much to his surprise, Mickey doesn’t scowl or flip him off. He shrugs meekly instead, staring at the floor. “Yeah, I am…” 

“Oh,” Ian says, his smile dropping. 

Mickey huffs, shifting on his feet again. “Not sure he still wants to keep this going.” 

Ian straightens up, face twisted in surprise. “Mick- hey, hey, don’t think like that. He probably just has a lot on his mind.” Mickey looks at him unconvinced. Ian smiles reassuringly, punching his shoulder playfully. “Come on, cheer up. He’s coming home this weekend. You can have him all to yourself.” 

Mickey sighs but nods slowly, an annoyed grin growing on his face when Ian ruffles his hair. “Okay okay! Let’s get this shit on the shelves, huh?” 

“I give up,” Mickey says as soon as he walks into Ian’s room, kicking the door shut behind him and plopping down on the bed beside Ian. “I’m going to spend the rest of the day with you and you don’t have a say in this.” 

Ian slowly closes his book, looking at Mickey with raised eyebrows. “Okay, what happened?” 

“Lip!” Mickey snaps, flopping down on his side with a scowl. “We went to the bar- not the Alibi, it was some bar downtown where he and his friends from college go too…” 

Ian tilts his head back and sighs, exasperated. “His friends were there, weren’t they?” 

“Yeah!” Mickey huffs, burying his face in Ian’s pillow. “I was fine with it until he ignored me the whole time.” His voice is muffled against the pillow but Ian can still hear him clearly enough, making his frown deepen. “Thought he was taking me out on a date…” 

His voice is much quieter but Ian makes it out, shaking his head in disappointment. He checks his phone, noting it’s a little after five before he shifts down to lay next to Mickey, rubbing his arm gently to get him to look up from where his face is hidden in the pillow. “I’ll talk to him, okay?” 

“Ian-” 

“No, no, I’ll talk to him,” Ian presses, squeezing his arm. “I know for a fact if I had a man who wasn’t paying attention to me, you’d literally beat the shit out of him.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes but grins. “Maybe I would.” 

“So I’ll do the same.” 

“He’s your brother.”

“We’ve fought before,” Ian shrugs. “Don’t act like you’re a saint. You and Iggy go at each other all the time.” 

“Well, he’s a prick,” Mickey grumbles. He huffs after a few moments of silence, burying his face back into his pillow. “What will you say to him? I don’t want to sound like a little bitch.” 

Ian hums, rolling onto his back. “I’ll make sure not to make it sound like you’re a little bitch.” Mickey punches his arm, making him laugh. “I’ll fix this, okay? Then you two can be gross and do that movie date he’s been missing out on.” 

Mickey hides his smile in his pillow, muttering a soft thanks. 

Lip doesn’t come home until almost midnight. Ian hears Lip talking with Fiona downstairs, worming his arm out from under Mickey’s head so he doesn’t wake him up, carefully climbing over him and off the bed, glancing over at his two other brothers to find them asleep as well. He flicks off the lamp on his desk before heading out of the bedroom, making his way downstairs to find Lip and Fiona chuckling and drinking a few beers. 

“Hey, Ian,” Fiona hums, gesturing to the pack. “Want one?”

“I’m good,” Ian nods curtly, clearing his throat. “Lip, can we talk?” 

Fiona looks between them and silently walks out of the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone. Lip leans against the counter, looking at Ian with a confused grin. “What’s up?”

Ian leans against the fridge, looking at Lip in annoyance. “Mickey’s upstairs.” 

“Oh, he is?” Lip glances over at the stairs, smile softening. “What’s he doing?”

“Sleeping,” Ian says. “He’s upset with you.” 

“Huh?” Lip frowns. “Why? What’d I do?” 

Ian sighs, reaching over to grab a beer. He might need this. “Look, he came to me the other day telling me that you’ve kind of been pushing him off. He told me you canceled dates with him to hang with your college buds, Lip. And then today, you took him to a bar where your college friends were and ignored him completely? What the hell?” 

Lip doesn’t even look like he has an excuse. His eyes flick down to the floor, lips set in a tight line, shoulders slumped. Ian huffs, cracking open his bottle. “You still want him or not, Lip?” 

His head snaps up, scowling at the question. “‘Course I do.” 

“Then act like it,” Ian snaps. “Christ, if I have to watch Mickey come to me upset because you bailed on him again, I’m going to beat your fucking ass. Now go upstairs, take him to your room, and be a damn boyfriend.” With one last glare, Ian takes a large gulp of his beer and walks out of the kitchen where Fiona disappeared to. 

Lip stands there for a few minutes, soaking in Ian’s words. Now that he actually thinks about it, he has been blowing Mickey off a bit more than he should have. He frowns at himself and sets his beer aside, quickly making his way upstairs for his brothers’ bedroom. He finds Mickey asleep in Ian’s bed, sprawled out with his hand under his pillow like usual. Lip smiles, noticing Mickey is wearing one of his hoodies. Shit, how could he be so stupid?

Yeah, he noticed Mickey was rather glum when he said he was taking off earlier at the bar. He had half a mind to take him home himself, but of course his friends roped him into a game of pool. Lip’s gut twists with guilt, now angry with himself for putting his friends before his own boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Lip says softly, setting a hand on his arm and shaking gently. He’s not surprised when Mickey jerks and almost swats his hand away, looking up at him in confusion for a moment before he relaxes. “Hey, Mick…” 

“Hey,” he says quietly, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. “What’s up?”

“C’mere,” Lip murmurs, cupping his face and kissing him. Mickey hums in surprise, reaching up to card his fingers through Lip’s hair, sleepy eyes fluttering shut. Lip smiles when he pulls back, rubbing his thumbs over Mickey’s cheeks. “I’m a dick.” 

“Hm?” Mickey leans into his hands, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry for today and the last few weeks,” Lip continues, pressing small kisses to his temple, to his nose and cheeks, then his lips again. Mickey’s face scrunches up at each one. “We are going to dinner tomorrow, okay? You and me. Then you’re coming back with me to my dorm.” 

Mickey frowns a bit. “What for?”

“To make up for how shitty I’ve been lately,” Lip says, coaxing Mickey to his feet and pulling him out of the room, leading him to his old bedroom. “I wanna spend as much time as I can with you, okay?” 

Mickey stares at him for a moment, watching him move about his room, kicking off his shoes and tugging off his shirt. He bites his lip to try and hide his smile, nodding a bit as he crawls onto Lip’s bed. “Sure, yeah. I’d like that.” 

Lip slides into bed next to him, planting another kiss on his lips before tugging him against his chest, grinning at the smile on Mickey’s face. “I really am sorry. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Mickey shrugs, tracing a finger along Lip’s collarbones. “Dunno. Was kind of scared you were done with us… Wasn’t ready to hear it, I guess.” 

“I’m definitely not done with us,” Lip murmurs, kissing his cheek. “I’m shit at showing it, apparently. I’m sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing,” Mickey sighs, tilting his head to kiss under his jaw. “We’re cool.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mickey nods. “Just don’t ignore me next time we’re with your friends.” 

“I won’t,” Lip promises. 

“Good,” Mickey hums, nuzzling the crook of his neck. “Now shut up so I can sleep. Fucking exhausted.” Lip chuckles, wrapping his arms around him firmly. Mickey smiles against his neck, relaxing in his arms happily. He makes a mental note to thank Ian later.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts are appreciated! Gonna try and get some prompts out soon as I have A LOT :D  
> This one is based on a comment from Reina_malone "Ian and Mickey are best friends and Lip comes home from college and he and Mickey hit it off. Ian’s super supportive of their relationship and even knocks some sense into lip when Mickey complains that he doesn’t feel like he and lip are on the same page" - I went _just slightly_ off the prompt, but I hope you like it!


End file.
